Suitors of Dark Reminiscense
by Spirit Bagle of Death
Summary: Hiei is ready to take his relationship with Kurama to the next level, but how can the fox love the Koorime when he remains tied to a long dead friend? Yaoi HXK, KXK


AN: One sot about the infamous love triangle between Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue. Hope you likey!

Warnings: Violence, Shounen-ai

NOTE!- / flashback

/ Kuronue's past words

Kurama'sPOV

you don't understand. You look at me that way because you don't understand. Garnet eyes fill with instant regret as you pull away and try to hide your embarrassment; your heartbreak.

" Did I do it wrong, Fox?"

I try to take your hand, but you jerk away, humiliated at my lack of response to your lips pressing against my own.

I shake my head. " No, Hiei, but…I can't. I-"

" Fine, Yoko."

You spit the title like a curse, as if I played you on purpose when I really did think I could love you.

" Goodbye." With a curt nod you blur to black out my window before I can apologize or explain.

I suppose you hate me now, Beautiful Flame, but I cannot mar my heart, your heart, with lies. How can I tell you? How can I say that your worm, tender kiss re-opened a wound that never fully healed? How do I say that my soul, all my love, belongs to a long dead phantom?

Maybe what kills me is the similarity between you and he. Maybe that's why I flirted in the first place. Wiping my eyes, I try to stifle my sobbing as I collapse onto the bed.

_/Flashback/_

_Soft crème skin quivers slightly as I wrap an arm around your slender waist, the adrenaline, the thrill we live for, pumping through our veins as we run from the scene of our theft, laughing haughtily. _

_Those indigo eyes flash enticingly; I lean forward to kiss you, but then those small black pupils flicker down to your chest. _

_" My necklace!" You cry, and run uncaringly back towards our enemies._

_" Kuronue, NO!"_

_" I need it." _

_I run and run, only to watch in horror as you lean over in the brush, grasping for the lost heart of your power, when dozens of bamboo spears squer your beautiful Chimera Body; impaling you to the earth. _

_" KURONUE!"_

_Blood spurts gruesomely from the head of bamboo canes, slowing as your life slows._

_" Go, Kurama! Leave me and run!"_

_As if I'm the one who's dying our time together haunts my vision, dancing viscously like taunting demons of despair. _

_/We'll be together, partners in crime and passion, forever and ever, Kurama./_

_/…Don't stop, Kurama! I am yours/_

_/I don't believe we've met…/_

_/Do you want someone else, Yoko/_

_' No, Never!'_

_/ Good. You're mine. All mine./_

_To my everlasting shame, I flee, practically feeling your death; your ghost as you follow me into a spiral of sorrow._

_Where is the light//Flashback End/_

I wake, the morning rays of Sunday's _cruel ascent pouring through the glass._

Did I sleep?

The soiled sheets tell me yes; the evidence of the first erotic dream I've had in a decade just making me sadder as I realize consciousness has come again. Before I can start crying again Mother enters the room, a contented smile on her face.

" Shuichi-kun, Dear, your friend stopped by a minute ago. Oddest thing; I caught him trying to climb through your window! He asked me to give you this."

Mutely I take a scarlet envelope (Makai Stationary) from her hands, not daring to think lest I break down and cause her worry.

" Darling, who was he anyway? He looked so intense! You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?"

I crack a watery smile to appease her and blink my emerald eyes.

" No, Mother. He's just a friend. I'm fine, really."

Reluctantly she goes away, and after a few seconds, I open the note, pulling out the yellowed parchment. I throw apprehension to the wind, and begin to read:

" Fox,

You think I do not know you; that I cannot see your pain and your longing in that ningen/youkai soul of yours. But I see all with my three eyes. You think you are betraying that Gothic Chimera; that he's still here, but he's not. He's gone."

Those words sting more than a little, but for some reason I can't help but marvel at the perfect Japanese calligraphy…how did he know, anyway?

_I see all with my three eyes._

Shuddering, I resume reading.

" This ningen thing called love is a foe you are trapped by, Kitsune. Trapped by the dead remnants of a memory. I've never lost a battle, and I'm not about to start. SO if I must fight His ghost, then I will. You will be mine, Kurama.

Because I love you _now. _

Hiei."

The tears have come again, save this time my smile is sincere. Just like him; so…blunt. I am glad I haven't chased him away.

I don't know if I can love you, Koorime, but I'm happy I haven't lost my best friend. As I fold your letter up, I can feel you watching, guarding, sense your yoki buzzing…

Perhaps Kuronue should rest in peace.

END

AN: Feedback, plz!


End file.
